Sinbad's Adventures
by LiahFaile
Summary: When the first dungeon appeared, many people entered but never came out...Soon it became known as the Gate of Death. But one day, to their amazement, the doors opened and a boy came out with a blue djinn carrying treasures unheard of...This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Magi is SUCH an amazing manga...I love it to death...

* * *

The rukh swirls.

A drop of water forms, agonizingly slowly, on the tip of a stalactite. Sinbad tilted his head up, eyes half lidded with tiredness. He had been laying inside the cavern for three hours, and yet no one had come.

He was a small boy, dark hair and dark eyes. Some people used to make fun of him for his long and serious face, but he was beginning to grow into his large feet and awkward height. Perhaps he might have been called handsome. If he could survive this place.

_Is everyone dead? _He wondered. There had been no screams, no yells for help. There had only been silence. In a way, he regretted storming away from the group. He had known that something was wrong, that something dangerous was coming. Call it a sixth sense, intuition, an ability. He had tried to warn them. But in the end he gave up. No one had believed the little boy who had tagged along by accident.

.

The drop of water shook. And then fell. Sinbad was on his feet in an instant, alert to whatever had caused the change in the air. He could feel the hum of strength in the air, as if a banjo string had been drawn tight. Something was coming.

The solid blades in his two hands were a reassurance, however small. Sinbad crept back, hiding in between the cracks of the rocks. Soon, he heard footstep.

_People? _He wondered, letting himself out to glance a little farther down the stone path. _Are they the ones I came here with?_

No, they are not. But they are moving, and the movement of their bodies and the strange uneven sounds they make tell him that something is wrong. No, they were not people. They were the patrol.

.

It had been seven days since he had first entered the 1st Dungeon Bael, the tower that had erupted from the sea years ago. So many had entered and so many had died inside, Sinbad shifted slightly to hide himself better and wondered if he would die too.

The group that he had come with had run into a patrol on the second day of exploring the dungeon. At first there had been strange, uneven sounds that rumbled at the edge of Sinbad's hearing. He had stopped, and the other adults stopped as well, angrily asking him what he was doing. Then there had been a shout, a snap, and then the entire room had shuddered as the cobbled stones beneath their feet had risen up into the air. The first scout had been unlucky; a stone arch had been right above him, and the violent upheaval had smashed him mercilessly to death.

This was the patrol.

Those who survived hid in a corridor, breathing harshly and panicking. Some wanted to leave, and the others were adamantly insisting on staying together, until Sinbad spoke up. His voice pierced through the murmuring, "It's gone, but it might come back. Wouldn't it be better to scatter? That way, the...thing can't get all of us at once."

None of them spoke up in response. Although they were all adults, for the moment, they were like children looking for reassurance. Sinbad sat back on his heels and crossed his arms, wondering if they would listen to him.

They didn't.

"If you want to leave, then leave. We won't stop you." A growling, big hunk of a man spat at him. He had been one of the people adamantly insisting on staying together. His narrow eyes looked mean. "There's safety in numbers. Everyone knows that."

Not against something like this, Sinbad wanted to point out. But it was no use. The other adults all looked to the big man, and in that instant, Sinbad knew that they would not take his advice.

Fools, he thought bitterly. At 14, I'm not a kid anymore.

He left the corridor silently, jumping across the rubble and the dead bodies until he finally left behind the stench of death.

.

And now the patrol was coming again. Sinbad crouched, thinking, and then sprang out of his hiding place, running for his life.

Sometimes, he had a sense for what was dangerous and what wasn't. That was why, at fourteen, he had gone dungeon diving with the intent to discover what kind of world lay beyond that gate...

A huge crash told him that the corridor he had been in was now being smashed to pieces. He shuddered. But not with fear. With excitement.

This was going to be the adventure of his life.

* * *

AAAAND!

Sinbad is such a cruel character. I effing love him. I think this story will mostly try to cover his exploits in the dungeon, maybe show some of his household vessels joining him...

Please review! It gives me so much joy when I see a comment. Plus, it makes me update faster. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I think I know where the mangaka for Magi gets his inspiration. I am hereby going to make some shocking predictions. Bear with me.

That made no sense did it? Ah well, I'll keep my secrets just like Izaya does...~fufu

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi!

* * *

The First Dungeon Bael

This was the First Dungeon.

Sinbad kept his eyes closed, but his ears open. The 'patrol' had passed by one more time, creating more screams for the large group that he had come with. And then, there had been silence.

There must be a pattern to this, he thought.

Truthfully, the strange chaos in the dungeon should have thrown anybody off. But Sinbad had a strange affinity for unusual and chaotic things, and he felt that the dungeon was more of a puzzle than a trap. What was the patrol for? Why such a random and haphazard way of killing intruders? The dungeon was becoming more mysterious by the minute.

And he had been here for a long time.

Days, maybe? Or perhaps weeks? There was no way to tell. There was always the misty morning light that shone on this place, and no change. He had not heard any screams in a long time. The patrol had come by more than fifty times, and Sinbad had sometimes escaped them so narrowly that he could _feel _his death in the next breath he took...

But that didn't scare him. No, this was an adventure far exceeding his expectations.

It turned out that the dungeon wasn't actually all moving stones and corridors. The entrance that everyone had been dumped into was actually the outer part of a huge stone structure with overgrown gardens and beautiful sculptures. The gardens were full of strange, sweet berries that seemed to fill Sinbad's stomach up just as well as a full meal. He had hesitated a little before putting one in his mouth, but the shiny red color had just been too interesting.

As he had wandered through the twisted black vines that dug their shoots into crumbling stone walls, he sometimes came across treasure. A golden bracelet. A ruby earring. They were scattered throughout the entire structure as if they had been lost in flight, or dropped accidentally. What kind of civilization had been lost here? What had made them disappear? Where had they gone?

And most importantly, how was he to get out?

They had come in through the eastern wall, which had only one opening into the inner part of the building. Sinbad had taken the time to explore the entire wall, and concluded that it was about a kilometer long, surrounding...surrounding what?

Was it a building? Sinbad opened his eyes a crack, and stared at the hole in the ceiling above him. The rubble was still around him, leaned _over_ and scattered. They were big chunks, about twice the size of his adolescent body. They had been weathered by nonexistent wind and time.

He had been hiding here since the last patrol, keeping his senses alert. If he fell asleep here, it would be dangerous. The ceiling above him did not seem too stable, especially with that gaping hole in the middle. And yet, around him grew all sorts of shrubs and plants and berries. This was a garden. A garden inside of a building? The notion seemed ridiculous to him. And yet, none of the foliage had been crushed. There had not been a 'patrol' here for a long time. Instead, they were growing all over the stones. Almost strangling the stones, it seemed, in their desperation to reach soil. They seemed to _move_, the way they were shaped, the way they grew...

Wait, in fact, they _were _moving!

Sinbad shot up, fully awake now. He jerked his arm out of reach, rolled out from under the shade of the large boulder, onto his feet. In an instant, the garden was completely transformed from a peaceful haven into a trap.

Surrounding him were five large vine monsters, each with at least four tendrils that rose into the air and moved, snapping like whips. They were reaching for him. Vines also made up their bodies, twisting together to make a huge mass. It moved like a living being. Perhaps it was one. Sinbad had never seen something so strange, but this entire dungeon was strange.

It was time to get serious, if he wanted to get out of this danger alive.

With a sharp movement, knives appeared in both of his hands. They were sharp and useful, although they seemed tiny in comparison to the huge monsters. With Sinbad holding them, however, his entire aura of danger was added to the knives. He was an enemy not to be taken lightly.

The first monster to make a move toward him was fast, but Sinbad was faster. In a flying leap, he had swung his entire arm around and slashed off the monster's head.

Within seconds, he stood alone, in the midst of a ruined garden sizzling with the remains of those who had the audacity to attack him while he was sleeping.

From above, below, somewhere, he heard an enormous chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you guys SO much for your reviews!

M - oh my god I'd LOVE to see a manga about younger!Sin He's starting to overshadow the three main characters in the actual manga. Who knows how epic he'd be if he was the MAIN CHARACTER. Haha~

Miyu Hinamori - Really? That's awesome! I love the mystery genre, and I hope I can pull it off well enough to satisfy your expectations :D

SiriExMachina - Thanks! At the moment I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters. (I absolutely love reading other Magi fanfic because it just helps so much when understanding a character) If I manage the time, though, I'd definitely write out an outline and go all out!

Drippingly Sarcastic - Wow~ I'm really touched. :D I can't believe it, but I actually started reading Magi since the second chapter came out. It's been amazing to see how popular it's gotten.

Oh right. MAGI ANIMEEEEEEEEEEEE~

*dies of happiness

* * *

Sinbad whirled around, immediately shifting back defensively. But it was no use. The fearsome presence loomed all around him.

"Who is it?!" Not a member of the group that had come with him, surely. Sinbad was quite sure they were all dead, and an immeasurable time had passed...A crushing sense of finality nearly overwhelmed him. Whatever this was, something inside him realized, it was going to bring an end to his stay in the Dungeon. In other words, he was meeting the final Boss of the dungeon.

To his surprise, a whirlwhind of black materialized before him, and suddenly there stood a blue djinn. It towered above him like a giant, crossing its arms around its body. It had no legs, merely a torso and arms and a great big head that was decorated with the jewels of ancient civilization ages past. The golden bangles around his arms were simple, circular pieces.

"Who am I?" The djinn roared, obviously amused. "I am Baal, young one, Baal of the First Dungeon." His voice filled the chamber as he spoke, growing louder and louder until it drowned out even the echoes. Sinbad was surprised that the stones weren't shaking, but it felt like the entire garden was vibrating with an unbelievable power that set his teeth on edge.

"And you..." The djinn paused here, eying Sinbad semi-approvingly. "You are strong. You have passed all the tests that I have designed in this dungeon, proving to me that you are capable of wielding me. And in time, too, for I long to return to the world of the sun and the sea. What is your name, boy?"

"Sinbad." He smiled confidently. "Just call me Sinbad."

.

He had a lot of time to think afterwards. The danger had disappeared from the dungeon, and now Baal was gone, collecting the last of his treasures in the first dungeon. Sinbad sat on one of the large stones in the garden, surrounded by the peacefulness that came from a battle hard fought.

He wasn't modest enough to wonder "Why him? Why him, out of all the people who had entered the dungeon and had paid the price of their lives for it? Why him who survived, and not any other?" No, he had pushed past those thoughts long ago. And besides, he was a believer in fate, and if he had accepted the choice of fate presented to him at the mouth of the dungeon, then he would accept his fate now.

Sinbad thought about his country.

It was in ruins, gripped by despair and ages of decay, ravaged by raids. He could barely remember a time when it had not been at war. Compared to the tricks of the dungeon, the games he had to play to live here, the life in his homeland was still more cruel in comparison. What would he do when he got back? Would he return to that place?

Or could he, perhaps, travel for the rest of his life, avoiding that particular fate. Surely he could do it. Sinbad had hardly laid eyes on a fraction of all the treasure in this dungeon, but surely it was enough to keep him in the lap of luxury for the rest of his days. He smiled emptily, dreaming of fantastical journeys in faraway lands.

Anything to avoid going back home. Anything.

And just as he thought this, Sinbad felt the incoming presence of the djinn, and before he could say another word, was swept off into a vortex of darkness.

.

"Could you give me a little warning next time?" Sinbad asked. He was standing in front of the same pair of golden doors that he had seen so long ago. This was the entrance of the First Dungeon. He had made it. He had overcome all odds and gained a djinn, vast treasures, and soon, fame beyond his wildest dreams.

The blue giant bowed slightly, the ever-bemused smirk still on his face. "Shall we go, master?"

Sinbad lifted his chin, and pushed open the doors with all his might.

Light flooded his senses when he stepped through the portal. Instantly he was greeted by the smell of the sea and brine, salty and sharp. The clatter of the marketplace before him stopped, silence spreading from him like a wave. Eyes widened, mouths dropped. For the first time, someone had come out of the dungeon alive!

And Sinbad stepped forward, out onto the plaza, the well-worn stone steps so familiar, but from an age ago. Behind him, the blue djinn followed dutifully. In his arms were goblets and precious stones, necklaces laden with gold and silver, gems and crowns that shone with the morning light and dazzled anyone that looked at them.

The large golden doors slammed shut behind him, eerily loud in the silence of the marketplace. Street vendors and customers, travelers and street thieves, all were struck with the event that had just happened. And then the dungeon began to sink.

The large tower that had dominated the city landscape for so long twisted into the ground, swallowed up into a separate dimension - one that would never be reached again. It was amidst this loud noise that the crowd in the marketplace began to cheer. The yells, the excitement, and the clamor filled the air until it drowned out the scrape of stone on stone and the sound of a dungeon finally, finally being conquered.

* * *

Which is ironic, really, because the dungeon is the reason why the marketplace was even there in the first place. Do you realize how much money those street vendors could have made off of the dungeon tourists?

Although, actually, tourism will probably increase. Sinbad's gonna be so famous...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! I may or may not expand on this universe, but I am marking this story complete for now. I really really want to continue, but I also think that the Magi manga has too many unanswered questions. Like, really, where is Sinbad from?

I hope the anime is good!

Please comment, review, favorite, anything! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
